Hakone Incident
The Hakone Incident, also known as the Sankai Resort Incident or the Battle of Hakone was an international incident resulting from a four-way engagement between the Japan Self-Defense Forces, US CIA Special Operations Group, The Russian CPB, and the Chinese MSS. Prelude Following the Battle of Italica, Piña Co Lada and Bozes Co Palesti decided to visit the world beyond the Gate. Piña did so mainly for negotiations, as the Japanese still had prisoners from the Ginza Incident, though the visit was kept secret from the Empire. Yōji Itami had to return to Japan to answer the Japanese Diet after the Flame Dragon incident. Because of the Gate and rumors of massive amounts of resources in a relatively untouched land, the other three superpowers, Russia, China and the United States envied the potential wealth and desired to access the Special Region for their own countries' economic purchases. However, they did not want to cause a political fallout by invading Japan, and were unable to make a move. However, with the arrival of the Special Region natives, the three nations hoped that if they could capture one of the Special Region natives, they could use them as a bargaining chip to access the Special Region. Each country prepared a team of operatives who were well trained and armed, along with plans to capture them. Arrival at Japan Following the Diet hearing, the Japanese government attempted to bring the Special Region natives in a hotel to stay in. However, the train they were riding on was sabotaged by enemy agents, forcing the group to disembark at a local stop. Itami, believing that enemy agents were attempting to capture them, decided to go off the plan and had the group stay at his ex-wife Risa's home. The Japanese government later ordered Itami to stick to the plan, which involved staying at a hot spring. Spa Massacre As the group arrived of the hot springs, the Japanese government had also set up a special ops team of their own to secure the perimeter around the spa. The CIA had a short engagement with the JSDF team outside the spa. Due to Japan's strict searching policy, the arrogance of the CIA team and being relatively under-equipped, the CIA could not overwhelm the JSDF team, and both sides took light casualties. As Defence Minister Tarō Kanō ordered the team to identify the enemy agents, they discovered they were Caucasian and African. The JSDF team was then forced to withdraw under Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō, who US President Dirrel had blackmailed by threatening to release a list of Motoi's corrupt cabinet members to the press if he did not withdraw the team. With the withdrawal of the JSDF team, the CIA team moved in to where their targets were at, only to discover the Russian and Chinese spec ops teams had also arrived. Rory then emerged from the spa building and a massive four-way firefight began, with each side killing each other. Attempts to kill Rory were unsuccessful, as the operatives did not know she was immortal due to her demi-god status. In the end, all three teams were killed, while Rory (Subject Black) was the only remaining combatant. Itami and the others soon witnessed the scene and decided to leave by foot, just as the police were called in to arrive. Aftermath Following the massacre, the group discovered a suspicious van on the side of the road; a member of the Russian team was relaxing inside when he was forced out at gunpoint by Shino Kuribayashi. Kuribayashi was hesitant to knock the man out, because she would probably end up killing him if he did. Lelei la Lelena used magic to force the Russian to sleep, and they commandeered the hijacked vehicle. Piña suspected that other countries were interested in them, and Risa fabricated an event where the Special Region natives would pay their respects at the Ginza memorial. This worked, as many Japanese were excited to see their idols. Motoi had an emergency operation after the incident and stated that he would resign, preventing Dirrel from being able to blackmail him. The following day, the Special Region natives arrived at the Ginza memorial to pay their respects. Knowing that it was their final chance to grab the Special Region natives, Graham and the remainder of the CIA attempted a plan where they would cause panic, nab their targets and escape before they could be recorded. However, there were too many people for them to pull off the plan. Shino, who spotted her sister Nanami broadcasting live, temporarily interrupted her to tell the watchers that people had been chasing after the Special Region natives and causing panic. A shocked Graham realized his plans fell apart as Komakado approached him, telling him that his plan was finished; the rest of the agents had been arrested, and the operation was canceled. Dirrel is enraged with the failure of the operation, the Russian president is simply impressed, and the Chinese president orders his group to withdraw. Piña and Bozes attempted to smuggle several guns back to the Special Region so she could show it to her father so they could fight the JSDF on even terms, but their smuggled contraband was found during a routine search prior to crossing the Gate back to the Special Region. Gallery 600px-Gate_10_KAC_(1).jpg|CIA agents face up against others countries secret agents. maxresdefault (deff.jpg|An unexpected encounter between agents of three superpowers. 600px-Gate_10_MP7_(2).jpg|Russian Zaslon agents armed with MP7. maxresdeffeff.jpg|Roger and other agents realize the mess they are getting into. 600px-Gate_09_SFG_(5).jpg|JSDF Special Force member sniping a CIA agent. tumblr_nu63h0JJFR1qz64n4o1_500.gif|Rory Mercury kills agent Roger with her superhuman speed and strength. Category:Terminology Category:Events